


A Highly Scientific Investigation Into The Emotions Of Kaiju-Human Hybrids

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: Pacific Rim Summer Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Hansen Is Bad At Feelings, Chuck Hansen Lives, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Hive Mind, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kaiju Chuck Hansen, Kaiju Hermann Gottlieb, Kaiju Mako Mori, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, Kaiju Raleigh Becket, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Sea Change AU, definitely ooc in places because chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Chuck goes to the K-Science department for help, and they're precisely as useful as can be expected.
Relationships: Chuck Hansen/Mako Mori, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen/Mako Mori, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Series: Pacific Rim Summer Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779406
Kudos: 18
Collections: PACIFIC RIM, Pacific Rim Bingo 2020





	A Highly Scientific Investigation Into The Emotions Of Kaiju-Human Hybrids

**Author's Note:**

> I dragged a scene from the [Sea Change AU](https://mollyencrypted.tumblr.com/post/190223709588/im-in-the-mood-to-talk-sea-change-au) out of the dusty cupboard at the back of my brain and wrote it out for the Pining square of Pacific Rim Bingo.

The problem with a hive-mind is that it's not always easy to tell where your mind ends and someone else's begins.

More than once Chuck or Raleigh or Mako had found themselves in the lab before realising that this wasn't their station, and the five Changed (they have no better word for themselves and neither does anyone else, but they are Changed) had a tendency to recount an anecdote about siblings they don't have or foods they've never eaten. In the early days, before they learned to control this strange permanent Drift that flows through their minds, it was a constant battle to work out which memories belonged with which body, and individual consciousness was barely even a concept to them.

It's better now. Most days Chuck knows that he's 23, Australian, and the son of Hercules and Angela Hansen, and that he's never spent hours watching his father forging, or had his first kiss in Budapest, or studied engineering in Berlin, or learned the piano, and his hivemates are simply an undercurrent to his thoughts unless he really wants to reach them.

But something must have gone wrong, because he thinks some of their feelings have been left behind.

He's not self-centred enough to believe he knows enough about Kaiju to figure this out himself. Unfortunately, he knows the people who  _ do. _

The K-Science division is, as always, a bastion of academic dignity - provided, of course, that one is not stood close enough to its inhabitants to hear the inevitable arguments.

"Listen," Karla was saying, "I'm not denying that Godzilla couldn't have brought down Otachi and Leatherback but you  _ know _ Otachi would have killed Mothra in  _ seconds _ !"

"Excuse me?" Newt interjects. "Mothra has fought Godzilla and  _ won _ , so-"

"That doesn't mean she has a defense against strong acid! You have no proof of that!"

"Also, Godzilla would immediately destroy anyone who messed with his wife, that's just a fact."

Hermann sighs. "They're not married, Newton, that-"

"They are  _ married _ and Godzooky is their child!"

_ "We do not talk about Godzooky!",  _ yells Maddie from the other side of the room.

"Oh my God, Newt-"

"Godzooky is Godzilla's  _ nephew _ , I got that from  _ your _ mind-"

"Although it would explain the wings-" muses Maddie, at which point Chuck realises that he has to interrupt here in order to save this department from itself.

"If Godzilla and Mothra had a child it would be Insectosaurus, now shut up, I have an emergency!"

Chuck could feel the muted mixture of irritation and concern from Newt and Hermann as the K-Sci team paused in their vital research.

"Alright," said Karla, taking charge as the official department head. "What's the problem?" Maddie flipped the nearest notepad to a fresh page, pen hovering expectantly.

Suddenly Chuck felt awkward in a way he hadn't done in years. "I think-" he began, "I think something went wrong with the Hive-mind."

This, Chuck knew, was not Karla's area of expertise - a human chemist wasn't expected to be an expert in Kaiju psychology, and whilst she tried for the sake of her brother and  _ de facto _ brother-in-law, there was only so much a human mind could comprehend.

"Tell me everything!" said Newt, almost before he'd finished speaking, pushing Karla out of the way and into Maddie, who shoved her back.

Chuck grimaced. There was a reason human-Chuck had only really communicated with his father through Max and it wasn't because he was good with emotions.

"There are...feelings…" he managed to grind out, "that aren't mine."

"What kind of feelings?"

Oh God. Newt  _ had _ to know that this was torture. There was no way he and Hermann couldn't feel the awkwardness even with the link closed. It wasn't possible for him to hate any of his hivemates, but he was perilously close.

Hermann, at least, seemed to have taken pity on him, opening their corner of the link enough for Chuck to push his thoughts through.

And so he focuses on Mako and Raleigh, the way the light reflects from their eyes and hair and carapaces, the way he's found himself looking at them the way he knows they look at each other and can't remember doing so himself Before. The way he wishes he could be a part of their corner of the Hive.

It feels good to unburden himself, a feeling that withers and dies approximately five seconds later as Newt proceeds to blurt out 'He wants to bang Raleigh and Mako" to the entire room and Chuck remembers that asking these people for advice was a horrible idea. Hermann facepalms.

Karla, at least, seems interested in being helpful. "And you think this is a problem for K-Sci because…"

"Because I didn't fucking feel this way before! And it's not like you've been doing anything more important than playing Cards Against Humanity and arguing about Kaiju fucking!"

Maddie nods. "He's got a point…"

"Excuse you, it is absolutely not my fault that Karla banned me and Hermann from our very important research into-" 

"Newton…"

"Your sex tape is not research, Newt! Look, Chuck, are you sure this is new? Not just something you've been ignoring?"

That possibility is one Chuck has been trying to avoid thinking about. "I-"

"I recorded it! It's science!"

"Nobody's going to peer-review that shit!"

Apparently Hermann decides that this is a good time to enter the conversation. "We're putting it in a paper, not releasing the raw material-"

"Gross," says Maddie, flipping her notebook shut.

"It's a valuable biological resource in its own right!"

"Alright, that's it, you are no longer my favourite brother-in-law. You rank below  _ Charlie _ , Newt!"

"That's not fair-"

"That's a little bit harsh, Karla-"

"You fucked on my desk! Charlie and Dietrich never did that to me!"

"I don't get paid enough for this…"

As the K-Sci lab devolves once again into its usual chaos, Chuck takes the opportunity to leave.

Maybe Tendo would be more helpful.

  
  



End file.
